Honesty
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengusap surai hitam itu. "Mulai sekarang jangan keras kepala. Pikirkan kesehatanmu. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Arrachi?" / KyuMin Drabble / Yaoi / DLDR! / RnR?


**~* Honesty *~**

**KyuMin Drabble**

oOo

"Hyung~" Kyuhyun meraih pinggang itu secepat yang ia bisa. Merangkulnya erat lalu membimbingnya agar bersandar pada tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah itu lembut.

"K-kyu,"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memaksakan dirimu." Kyuhyun berujar cemas sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. "Kita ke Dorm sekarang."

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengalihkan rasa pening luar biasa yang menghantam kepalanya. Namja manis itu mencengkram kuat kaos yang digunakan oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Sungmin mendongak. Menatap Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan. Ia baik-baik saja.  
"Gwaenchana,"

"Min~"

"Kyu.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lembut. "Jebal. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Namja tampan itu menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya."Berjanjilah kau akan memikirkan Kesehatanmu juga."

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. Sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan guratan wajah kesakitannya. Pening itu makin menjadi-jadi. Tapi Sungmin tidak boleh menyerah, ia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Baiklah. Kita kembali sekarang." Kyuhyun menuntun tubuh mungil kekasihnya ke tempat ruang ganti mereka, Member Super Junior M.

oOo

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook berbisik sangat lirih sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang masih mengobrol dengan sang Manager.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja Wookie-ah," Sungmin berusaha tersenyum. Meyakinkan Ryewook bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tetapi yang terjadi Senyum itu menjadi lebih mengerikan di baringi dengan ringisan kecil itu.

"Jangan membohongi ku hyung, aku tahu kau sedang sakit sek-"

"Ehem!"

Ryeowook dan Sungmin sontak menoleh bersamaan.

"K-kyu?" cicit Sungmin pelan.

"Kita ke Dorm sekarang Min." Kyuhyun menarik pinggang itu lembut. Sangat berhati-hati malah.

"Tapi Kyu," Sungmin menampik pelan tangan pucat itu. "Bagaimana dengan Recording?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Manager hyung. Kita bisa menunda nya hingga besok."

"Kyu-"

"Jangan keras kepala Min, Cukup dengarkan ku."

Namja tampan itu membimbing langkah Sungmin menuju Basement. Membukakan pintu mobil nya dan mendudukan Sungmin dengan lembut di sana.  
Kyuhyun menginjak gas mobil perlahan. Membawa mobil mewah itu membelah pusat Kota Seoul yang ramai.

"Kau bisa memakai selimut yang di belakang sayang,"

Sungmin menurut. Namja manis itu mengarahkan tangannya ke Jok belakang mobil Kyuhyun yang hampir penuh dengan boneka-boneka kelinci dan barang-barang milik mereka lainnya.

Sungmin mulai bergumul di dalam selimut putih bermotif kelinci itu. Namja manis itu duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Kyu~"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang ke Dorm."

"Kau sakit. Kita harus pulang ke Dorm sayang~"

Namja manis itu merengut. Sedikit menjembulkan wajah manis nya dari balik selimut hangat itu. "Aku ingin ke Sungai Han. Sudah lama kita tidak kesana."

"Tapi kau harus istirahat, Ming."

"Kyu~"

"Aish baik-baik. Tapi kau harus langsung tidur setelah kembali ke Dorm."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu tersenyum senang. "Nde~"

oOo

Dan di sini lah mereka sekarang. Berada tepat di hadapan Sungai Han. Kyuhyun memilih tempat yang sepi untuk mereka. Di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di balik sebuah pohon.

"Apa sudah hangat, hm?" Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduk Sungmin di atas pangkuannya sambil semakin menarik erat mantel nya untuk melindungi tubuh mereka.

Sungmin mengagguk polos sambil semakin menyamankan posisi nya. Namja manis itu mengusap lembut lengan Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut mantel.

"Kyu,"

"Ya?" Kyuhyun mengecup kilat pipi tembam yang sedikit memerah itu.

"Aku senang kita bisa berdua seperti ini." Ujar Sungmin sembari terkikik pelan.

"Nado. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu sayang dan berhenti membuatku khawatir." Kyuhyun mengusap sayang surai hitam Sungmin.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu!" Sergah Sungmin tak terima.

"Tetapi akhir-akhir ini kau yang membuatku khawatir. Kau hampir saja jatuh di Bandara beberapa waktu lalu kan?"

Namja manis itu hanya terdiam masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ming~"

"…"

"Hei kau marah?"

"…"

"Baik-baik, maafkan aku nde?" Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala itu. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu sayang,"

Sungmin merespon kali ini. Namja manis itu berbalik sehingga duduk berhadapan. Namja manis itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dam menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. "Mianhae~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengusap surai hitam itu. "Mulai sekarang jangan keras kepala. Pikirkan kesehatanmu. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Arrachi?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Yaksok?"

"Yaksok! Saranghae Kyuhyunnie.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mendekap tubuh mungil itu semakin erat. "Nado saranghae.." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir plump itu sebentar.

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu turunlah dulu sayang,"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Gendong~" rengek nya manja.

Kyuhyun terkikik. "Arraseo,"

.

.

* * *

**A/N :**

**Ini Drabble Draft lama. Sebenernya ga mau di post di FFN, tapi gapapa lah. **

**Mungkin buat next-next Drabble saya yang masih berupa Draft, tetep akan saya selesai-in, tapi ga saya post di sini ya? Bukannya ga mau, tapi Akses FFN susah sekarang :(**

**Kalo di Blog kan lewat HP juga bisa ngepost kekeke :D**

**Silahkan berkunjung ke, chachacandy137 . wordpress . com**

**Okesip, gitu aja kekeke ^^**

**Last, RnR?**


End file.
